Our Forbidden Lie
by Broken Headphones
Summary: Edward and Envy have an awkward friendship, trying to be nice to each other. When their relationship gets more intimate, Edward is afraid they won't be allowed to be together. But when Edward begins dating other people, Envy gets a little too jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**This is co-written by me and Syao9. We hope you enjoy! **

It was the first of November when he first arrived to Canada, wearing his golden hair tied in a low ponytail, black jeans, red jacket and a white scarf around his delicate neck. Edward Elric stood in front of his new home, staring at the building and wondering how this new change in life might affect his future. He sighed, his hands freezing inside his pants pockets, and looked away. The streets were buried under the white snow and the low temperatures made everyone in the

neighborhood stay inside their warm houses that morning.

Van Hohenheim, his father, was taking their belongings inside their brand new house while Trisha walked beside his son and patted his head.

"What's wrong, son?" she asked gently. Edward looked back at her with his golden orbs and managed to show her a small smile.

"Nothing, just wondering if Dad made the right choice…," he replied as he looked up to the cloudy sky. "I hate to be the new guy in town… I loved my old high school."

Trisha just smiled at her son and played with a few locks of his hair before turning to their new home.

"You'll love it," she said dreamily. "Alphonse doesn't seem to mind the house at all." Edward just shrugged and looked around.

"Where is he anyways?" he asked. "Al! Hey, Al!" A window opened on the second floor of their house.

"In here!" Alphonse waved. "This place is awesome! It's so big." He disappeared back inside when Hohenheim called for him from inside. Trisha took her son by his arm and pulled him towards the door. He sighed and tried to support his parents' decision the best he could without getting on their nerves.

"How could this freezing place be awesome?" he complained in a whisper as soon as he stepped inside his new house with his mother. They walked inside and he couldn't help but blink; their new house sure was big and nice.

"Oh, I can't wait to bake my first cookies tonight!" Trisha exclaimed happily as she walked right toward her new kitchen, causing Ed to chuckle lightly. He believed that some day his mother was going to get both his brother and him fat because she cooked too much for their little stomachs.

"Hey Al, I want the biggest room!", Ed announced as he quickly climbed the stairs toward the second floor.

"Ah! No fair!" Al cried as Edward raced up the stairs ahead of him, tripping over his feet. The stairs were painted white, just like everything in the house. He came to the top of the stairs, panting, looking around for the rooms. He shot down the hallway to his left, opening a door that led to an empty room. Too small. He raced further as Alphonse came after him. Edward noticed a small flight of stairs in the corner of the hall and scaled them. He came to the top floor, and grinned. The room was oddly shaped, but it had a bathroom, a walk-in closet, and was as big as three of the rooms downstairs combined.

"This room is mine!" he called, falling to the floor and panting. Alphonse came up beside him and frowned.

"No way! This is way too big! This is supposed to be the attic anyways." Alphonse looked down at his brother. Edward grinned up at him.

"Not anymore it's not!"

"Oh, it's not fair! You're just too small to get this room!" Alphonse complained as he kicked Ed lightly on his back and that caused Ed to pull Alphonse down the floor to pin him against the wooden floor.

"Don't you dare to call your older brother small again, you prick!" Edward started tickling his little brother, causing Alphonse to break down into laughter and start struggling against him.

"It's not… ha ha! … my fault you're shorter than me!" he added while Ed kept him against the floor, growling at his words which, sadly for him, where true.

"Shut up! Show some respect, Alphonse!" Edward pinned his brother underneath him. Alphonse flailed, trying to get away from his brother's strength, but he was too strong, and the younger Elric was subdued. He looked up at his brother and glared. Trisha walked in and gave Edward's head a small hit.

"Be nice to your younger brother, Edward. There's no reason to push him into the ground. Let him up." Edward pouted but moved off of his brother. Alphonse sat up and stuck his tongue out.

"Mom, tell him he can't have this room!" Alphonse pleaded. "Tell him it's too big!"

"It's not that big! I bet Alphonse wants it for himself!" Edward supported himself quickly, standing up in front of his mother, grabbing her warm hands between his and hoping his mother would take his side in the fight. "Come on, I shared my last room with Alphonse for years! I've never asked for something this big in the last few months."

"How about the car you asked Dad to get you last week?" Alphonse said, standing behind Ed.

"Shut up, Al!"

"Boys! Boys!" Trisha placed her hands on their heads. She looked between them. "I'll talk with your father and we'll settle this. In the meantime, could you boys go to the store and pick up a few groceries for me? I need some things to bake cookies with, but we don't have any food in the house." She stroked their hair. "Okay?"

Alphonse and Edward looked at each other before nodding and agreeing to go along with it. Trisha smiled.

"Good. Now, go to your dad for the keys and the list." She patted their heads before turning away and going downstairs. Alphonse stuck his tongue out at him and raced downstairs before Edward could move.

Edward smiled widely as he realized that he was, again, in a race against Alphonse and he quickly went after him. "You're not going to win this one, Al!"

They left home after several minutes, hating the low temperatures. Edward walked beside his little brother in the lonely streets of Canada.

"How the hell are we supposed to get the groceries if we don't even know where the market is?" he complained as Alphonse read the list once again in his hands.

"We could ask somebody for help," the younger brother suggested, stopping their tracks.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to deal with new faces right now."

"Brother, _we_ are the new faces in here."

Edward just frowned and rolled his eyes, looking forward in an attempt to win the argument. He looked around, hoping to find something familiar. Alphonse rolled his eyes and approached a woman with two girls and asked her for directions. Edward frowned at his brother. Alphonse returned.

"She says that the store is about two blocks ahead of us, on the other side of the street. We're going the right way." He smiled. Edward sighed.

"I wanted to find it myself, Al."

"Yes, but if we let you try and find it, we'll be out here all day." Alphonse laughed as Edward pulled him into a headlock and messed up his hair.

"Ok! I'll let you win this one, 'cuz I don't wanna freeze myself out looking for the damn store!" he chuckled, bothering his little brother and starting walking without letting him go. "But, just so you know, we're getting chocolate flour for the cookies!"

* * *

The store was too big, Edward and Alphonse decided it was better to separate and divide the things in the list to finish their visit faster. Right in front of the milk, Edward looked disgusted and had a big fight with himself getting the bottle his mother asked him to pick.

Edward hesitated, reaching out for the bottle of the liquid he wished would go away forever. He felt the basket hooked on his arm dip suddenly, and he looked down. A little boy had reached into his basket and grabbed the bag of chocolate chips. He looked up at Edward, realized he had been caught, and whirled around, taking off down the aisles.

"Hey! Get back here!" Edward cried, taking off. Alphonse looked around as Edward ran. He called after his brother, but Edward ignored him and chased the kid through three aisles before he stopped as the child ran up to someone and tugged on his shirt, catching their attention. The person looked down, and Edward frowned.

"Hey." Edward stood in front of a guy dressed in black and with a peculiar long green hair; the blond male raised his eyebrows as he realized that person had violet eyes and white, pale skin. Ed didn't even bother to be nice with the guy and quickly looked back at the kid with his pissed frown. "That little devil stole my chocolate chips back there."

"Big brother, he's scary," the little kid with black hair said with a pout, hiding behind the taller man.

The older boy frowned at Edward's tone, but got down on his knees and looked at the younger boy sternly. "Did you steal from him, Pride?" he asked. Edward was taken back from the name of the younger boy. Who named a kid "Pride?"

The younger boy made a face and hid the bag behind his back, twisting back and forth. "Mm-hm," he answered shyly. The older boy frowned.

"Give it back, Pride. You know it's wrong to steal."

"But… I wanted chocolate…" Pride muttered, looking down to his feet and hid his head between his shoulders.

"Then ask your brother for it, don't steal it from me," Edward replied as the little child looked at him with sorry eyes. Pride walked toward Edward and handed him the bag. The chocolate chips were already a bit melted because of the warm hands Pride had.

"Thanks…," the blond said as he mentally told himself to get another bag of chocolate chips before leaving.

"I am very sorry about that," the boy said, taking Pride's hand and pulling him to his side. "He's a kleptomaniac, always taking things he sees. He doesn't understand that he can't take them." He smiled and held out his free hand. "I'm Envy. Nice to meet you."

Edward placed the bag into his basket and took Envy's hand. It was warm, but his fingers were cold.

"I'm Edward. Edward Elric." He pulled his hand away. Envy grinned at him.

"Nice to meet you, Ed! Can I call you Ed?"

Edward made a small growling noise. "Sure, why not?"

"Brother, can I get chocolate too?" Pride asked pulling the sleeve of Envy's long shirt with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"Go grab a bag, then," Envy replied, and Pride smiled widely, running away from the two boys with his orbs shinning from excitement. "But don't steal them from somebody else, kid!"

Edward blinked several times and then managed to show a small but curious smile. "Sounds a bit problematic that little brother of yours…"

Envy looked to Edward and grinned. "Yeah, it is a bit of a problem sometimes," he said. "Especially when he steals people's cell phones. If he wants it, he just grabs it and comes running." Envy sighed. "Mom leaves me to deal with it all the time, though."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sounds like a bother." Edward scratched the back of his head. "We're new here, so we don't really know a lot of people here." At this, Envy's grin only got bigger.

"Eh?" Edward stared at Envy's grin and wondered why this guy was smiling in that way. He bit his lower lip for a second and then managed to fix his words. "So… um I guess you live somewhere around here?" Stupid question, but this Envy guy was starting to get Edward a bit nervous. "Neither me or my brother know this city, I was wondering how we're going to return home in one piece."

"Brother! I got 'em!" Pride announced with a bag of chocolate cookies he found in a few aisles away.

"Okay, but don't melt them," Envy said. He turned back to Edward. "I know this town like the back of my hand. I can help you. Just give me your address and I can give you a lift." Edward looked at him nervously and laughed.

"Uh, yeah, but I don't know our address, either," he admitted. Envy snorted.

"Wow, you really are new. They're going to kill you at school." He ruffled his little brother's hair. "Well, which neighborhood do you live in? I could at least give you directions to the area." Edward smiled awkwardly and shrugged. He couldn't be that bad. After all, he was nice enough to give him a ride back to his own home.

"Uh, well..." Edward sighed.

"Ed! There you are." Alphonse walked over. He stopped when he saw Envy and smiled. "Oh! You made a friend!"

"And why do you make it sound as if I don't have friends?" Edward asked, feeling his cheeks turning pink and hitting Alphonse on the shoulder lightly. "Alphonse, this is Envy and his little brother Pride."

Pride looked at Alphonse, holding his cookies, and smiled widely as he saw those friendly eyes staring at him. "Hello!" the child said cheerfully.

"Aww! You're so cute!" Alphonse gushed. Envy laughed.

"Don't hug him; he'll steal your wallet before you know what's happened to you." He pulled his brother back. "Edward tells me you're lost. I wouldn't mind giving you a ride back, if there's a problem with transportation."

"There is," Alphonse replied. "Dad refused to let us use the car, since most of the roads are covered with ice. We came from the Mountain Top neighborhood." Envy's brow hiked up, as if he recognized it.

"Oh yeah, I know where that is. I can take you there, if you'd like." He brushed hair behind his ear.

"How come you have such a good memory, Al?" Edward asked his brother in a whisper, feeling ashamed for being that distracted in the new city.

"Because I tend to be aware of my surroundings, we can't get lost in our first day in Canada, big brother." Alphonse answered and Edward crossed his arms right away.

"Well, Envy's gonna take us home. You got everything from your part of the list?" Ed asked as Pride stared silently at Alphonse's watch.

"Yeah, I do," he answered, holding up the basket. "I also got the milk, which _you_ should have gotten." He held up the bottle of milk. I grimaced and stepped away.

"Gross," he muttered. Envy laughed. "Let's get to it, then. I'll give you a ride. That neighborhood isn't too far from where we live anyways." He looked down at Pride. "Pride! What did I just finish telling you about stealing things?" Alphonse looked down to find that his watch was halfway off his wrist. Pride looked up at Alphonse and smiled sheepishly, letting go and running back behind Envy.

"Watch it around the younger one," Edward hissed as Envy turned to get onto Pride again. "He's a thief."

"Don't be so rude, he's a kid," Alphonse whispered to his brother while he wrapped his watch with his hand in a protective way. Soon, they went and paid all the groceries and left the shop realizing that the clouds were even grayer than before. Edward pressed his lips tightly and sighed, pissed off, thinking that only meant there was going to be more snow in the followings hours.

He looked back at Envy by the corner of his eye and analyzed his figure, concentrating then on the older boy's face. No wonder Envy was so pale, there wasn't any sign of sun in that city. He must be used to the cold.

A sneeze escaped from Edward's mouth.

Envy caught Edward looking at him and laughed. "You might want to bundle up a bit more here. It gets extremely cold here, especially during the night." Envy grabbed Pride's hand quickly and the group walked towards Envy's car. It was slick, black, but could easily fit five people inside. "One of you can ride shotgun. I have to put Pride in the back."

"Oo! I call it!" Alphonse said, raising his arm. Edward lashed out to catch the bag that almost fell from his brother's arm.

"Be careful," he scolded. Alphonse pretended to pout but grabbed the bag.

"Okay, come on up!" Envy unlocked the doors and strapped Pride into a car seat. "I swear to God, Pride, if you unbuckle yourself, I'll give your cookies to Greed." Pride made a sad noise. Envy finished and went to the driver's side as Edward managed to fit himself into the back and kept a sharp eye on Pride.

"So, how old are you two?" Envy asked as he put on his seatbelt around his belly.

"I'm fifteen and my brother is sixteen, but sometimes he acts like he's thirty."  
As an answer, Edward kicked Alphonse's seat and growled.

"Stop being annoying, Al," he warned and Alphonse just laughed, showing that his favorite hobby was to tease his older brother. "I don't act like an old hag!"

"You do too!" he said. "You're such a killjoy sometimes!" He laughed as Edward reached over and pinched his cheek harshly. Envy laughed as the brothers attempted to kill each other from different seats in the car. Edward made sure he didn't accidentally hit Pride in the head.

"So, do you two act like this all the time or is it just when you want to tick each other off?" Envy asked, stopping for a red light.

"Just when we want to tick each other off," Edward answered sarcastically. "The other times, we actually manage to get along." Alphonse grinned at him from the rear view mirror.

"We need to get along with each other; he's my brother but he's also my best friend," Aphonse admitted with a small smile, making his older brother blush lightly.

"C'mon Al, don't be so corny," Ed said and Pride laughed. It took several minutes for them to reach their destination, and there was where Edward finally recognized his new house in the neighborhood. "That's our house. Stop here."

Envy followed his command and turned back to the brothers as they gathered their food and unbuckled themselves. "Well, nice meeting you guys," he said. "If you need another lift, don't hesitate giving me a call." Edward grinned.

"No, that's okay. I think we'll get everything figured out in a few days." Envy shrugged.

" It's just a suggestion." He turned to Pride. "Make sure he didn't take anything from you." Edward checked the bags and his pockets. Pride didn't have anything that belonged to him.

"Nope, we're good. See you around, I guess." Edward opened the door and ducked out. He closed the door and Envy took off down the road further into the neighborhood. Edward managed to get the door open, unable to feel his fingers. The cold was something he would have to get used to.

"Envy is a nice person," Alphonse said as they walked back inside their house. Edward closed the door behind them and rested his body against the wooden entrance. "Don't you think, brother? I'm eager to see them again, hopefully soon."

Edward watched Alphonse get inside the kitchen with his bags and he managed to sigh. He looked back at the door behind his body and bit his lower lip. "Yeah, that guy seemed… nice."

Maybe being the new face in this place wouldn't be that bad after all…


	2. Chapter 2

Edward had unpacked most of the boxes in his new, large room upstairs, and had most of his clothes thrown around his bedroom floor. Alphonse was infuriated that Edward had managed to get the room despite his pleading with Trisha. But in order to keep his room, Edward had to agree to do a few more chores than Alphonse had to. He agreed. It would be worth it to have a large room all to himself instead of sharing a small one with his brother, even if he did love him.

The entire house had the smell of warm dinner and sweet cookies flooding it gently. With a sigh, Edward felt his stomach rumble and couldn't help to place his right hand over it. A confident smile crossed his face as he left a few DVDs over his bed. "After dinner I'll bring the old TV and I'll watch all the movies I got before moving…," he told himself, walking off his new bedroom back to the kitchen.

"Edward! Alphonse! Dinner's ready!" Trisha called just when Ed began walking down the stairs.

"I'm coming!"

He bounded down the stairs two at a time, trying to rush to get to the dinner table. He sat down across from his brother, his mother on his right and his father on his left. He and Alphonse gave each other a smile and began eating the delicious food Trisha had made. Edward noticed his father had been silent for the last two hours that he had been unpacking. With uneasiness knotting in his stomach, he put on a soft smile and addressed Hohenheim.

"You've been quite for awhile, dad," he said. "Is something bothering you?"

The man raised his sight slowly and looked right toward his oldest son, analyzing every movement Edward did or every word he said slowly. "I was just thinking, Edward," he finally said, but his eyes showed that this man was hiding something. "Just keep eating your dinner."

Edward raised an eyebrow feeling suspicious, but he saved his words when Trisha talked. "Ed's right, honey." She said. "Is everything alright?"

"Maybe he's stressed," Alphonse added and Edward just shrugged looking away.

Hohenheim looked at Edward sternly, making the young blonde nervous. His hands shook as Hohenheim's sight seemed to burn into him. He placed his fork down and looked up to his father.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" he asked. Hohenheim looked at him for a long moment before turning to his food.

"So, Edward, tell me about this 'Envy' boy," he started dryly. "Alphonse mentioned him a few times to your mother. He said you met him first. What's he like?" Edward looked at him in surprise, exchanged glances with Alphonse, and turned back to his father.

"S-Sir?" he asked. Hoehenheim looked up.

"I believe you heard me perfectly clear. What is Envy like?"

"Why are you so interested…?" he asked, trying to control his nervousness and hide any sign of his trembling shoulders. Clearing his throat and looking right toward his father, Ed managed to answer. "He's ok, I guess. I mean, he's tall and… nice, I don't know."

"Van?" Trisha could feel her husband getting tense with every word Edward said and, with worriedeyes, she began feeling that maybe this dinner was going to end up wrong.

Hohenheim looked at his son for a few moments before pulling a dry smile. "How nice," he commented, taking a bite of his meal. "And tell me, Edward, do you happen to like this boy?" Edward stopped eating mid-bite and looked at his father with a hurt expression.

"And just what do you mean by that?" he asked. Hohenheim shrugged.

"I just want to know if you like him is all. That way, I know who to keep you away from." At this remark, Edward glowered and slammed his hands against the table.

"What the hell is your problem, old man?"

"Brother, please calm down," Alphonse asked with a concerned look in his face, but everyone at the table knew that Van's last words were just what started the battle in that table.

"No! I won't calm down!" Edward growled, feeling the anger biting his stomach. "I wanted to have at least one peaceful dinner and this bastard already ruined for me!"

"Don't you dare to call me "bastard" again, you damn freak!" Hohenheim yelled back, and Edward felt his skin turn paler as he felt hurt, but he hid it quickly in his anger. "You stained our last name in our last home! I won't let you ruin it again!"

Edward glared at his father. He stood up from his chair so quickly that it fell over. He stared his father down before kicking the chair harshly and turning away from the table. "I need some damn air," he snarled towards his dad. Without another word, he stalked quickly to the door and threw it open, making sure to slam it harshly. Once he was outside, he jumped down the porch and took off down the street, away from the road that led to the city where he had been just awhile ago. He ran until his lungs burned and he couldn't feel his fingers. Once he had done that, he stopped and bent over, massaging his hands to get the blood flowing to them. He was still angry and wanted to slam his fist into something.

"Damn it!" Edward cursed as his right bare fist slammed against the concrete floor under him, closing his eyes tightly, he hit the floor again and again. His heart and body was starting to shake that he barely felt the pain in his hand. "God damn you!"

His breathing became irregular as he remembered one of the most reasons why his father took the chance to leave their hometown. With a harsh growl, Edward took his injured hand to cover his face as he continued walking through the lonely streets. "It's… not my fault!" His eyes began to get flooded; images of a black haired man appeared on his mind, a man he used to love… a man who never looked right into Edward's heart.

The man in his mind had started out as a kind, respectful man who was just younger than his father. The two were very close friends, and the dark-haired man always made sure he greeted Edward when he came over, telling him funny stories about his father's work and what they did. But that had changed when Edward made that one mistake. It caused them to move to where they were now.  
Edward shivered, now feeling the cold biting through his sweater and jeans. He should have thought to bring a jacket. That was a mistake he would have to remember to learn from.

"Ed, is that you?" a voice asked. Edward jumped and looked up. He met confused, violet eyes. He realized that a dark umbrella was being held over his head, blocking the snow from his hair.

"E-Envy…?" Edward whispered, feeling the tears slide down his pink cheeks. Who would think this little blond boy could see the bright side of luck under such a circumstance? He trembled, the low temperatures playing with his frozen skin. Edward looked quickly away and brushed those cold tears from his face, but they were quickly replaced more.

"What a-are you doing here?" the young blond asked as a sob tried to leave his red lips.

Envy stared at him. He felt a small twang of pity for him. "I could ask you the same thing, Ed," he said with a smile and a laugh. "You look horrible. Are you crying?" He grabbed Edward's wrist and pulled it away from his face, tilting his head to get a better look at the blonde's face. Edward just ducked his head.

"N-No, I'm fine," he mumbled. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"It seems that Pride stole an ID back in the store and I went to hand it back to its owner," Envy said as he searched inside his pocket. After a second, he took out a napkin and offered it to the crying blond. "Here, clean your face."

Hesitating, Edward grabbed the napkin and cleaned his burning cheeks with it without looking back at Envy. "Thanks." He muttered. "I… think I should get going."

Edward looked around and realized that he had blindly run in a random direction and had no idea where he was. He rubbed the back of his head and Envy chuckled, realizing the situation he was in. He held out his hand.

"Come with me," he said. "You can warm up at my place, and I can take you home later. As long as you don't mind hearing me scold Pride for a few minutes." He grinned. Edward shrugged.

"Fine. I might as well." He took Envy's hand, glad that it was warm.

Edward allowed himself to be pulled to Envy's home, which wasn't very far from where he had ended up. And he mentally thanked God when he walked inside and was immediately greeted by heating.

"You can leave your shoes by the door if you want," Envy said. "And don't worry about intruding; the whole family's out and left me to babysit." He looked towards the stairs. Pride was hiding against the railing, looking down sheepishly as Envy gave him a stern look.

"It wasn't on purpose...," Pride said sadly as he shrugged looking away from his brother. "I just wanted to play."

Edward took off his boots and placed them beside the door while he looked around Envy's warm house. It was bigger than his, and, looking at the decoration it had, it seemed like this family had a high status.

"Woah…," Edward whispered in surprise.

"Robbing is not a game, Pride." Envy went to get his little brother and grabbed his arm so the child looked right to his purple orbs. "You could get me into trouble next time, and that won't be funny. Especially if mom finds out."

Pride stuck his lip out and began sniffling. Envy didn't falter. "Don't give me those crocodile tears, Pride. I know you're faking it to get out of trouble. Now, go to your room and don't come out until Mom gets home. I'm going to make sure she punishes you for this." Envy let go of his brother as the boy started crying and ran down the hall. Edward felt sorry for the kid.

"You could have been a little nicer to him," he said when Envy returned from the stairs. Envy shook his head.

"No, I can't. If he doesn't shape up and stop stealing everything he sees, he's going to get into trouble with others, and I don't want that to happen," Envy explained. Edward couldn't argue with that. Envy decided to change the subject. "So, want something hot to drink? Your lips are purple." Edward felt himself blush and covered his mouth.

"That'd be nice," he said through his fingers. Envy chuckled and started towards the kitchen, turning to beckon Edward to follow him. Edward did, marveling at the elegance of the kitchen. Envy didn't seem to notice his gawking.

"Are you, by any chance, rich or something?" Edward asked as he stopped, standing right beside a luxurious wooden table, placing his injured hand over it and began tracing it with his delicate finger tips.

"Rich? No," Envy started as he looked back at Edward. "Something?" He smirked and then chuckled. "Yeah, I might be 'something'?"

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked blushing. When Envy smirked, he noticed that guy's charm and had to turn away.

"Just kidding, shorty.", Envy said as he took out two cups and placed them on the table.

"Is there anything specific you'd like to drink?" he asked. "We're not much of a coffee family; Greed's the only one who drinks it." Envy grimaced. Edward smiled.

"Well, whatever you have, I guess," he said.

"Hot chocolate it is." Envy began preparing it as Edward sat down. The two began talking about all sorts of things. Edward asked Envy what it was like growing up in a tundra like Canada, and Envy asked Edward what the place he grew up in was like. Edward told him as much as he could, avoiding the topic of the older, dark-haired man he had fallen for. Envy accidentally scared him by yelping when he splashed hot water onto his hand.

"My bad," he said when Edward stood up from the table to help him. "So, why did you come up North to where everything freezes, Ed?" He began mixing the power into the mugs of hot water. Edward looked to his feet.

"Money problems," he lied.

"It takes money to move into a new city, Ed," Envy replied as Edward gulped and laughed nervously.

"Dad got a new job right here, that's what I meant," the blond corrected while Envy finished with the mixture and slid the yellow mug toward Edward hands. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, your dad got a new job, huh?" Envy asked, giving a small sip to his chocolate and loving every drop from it. "That must be sad, leaving all your friends behind."

"Yeah…," Edward whispered, staring at his reflection inside the mug.

Envy frowned at his depressed state and took a cautious sip of the scalding liquid. Edward took a sip and sighed happily as he felt it slide down his throat. "Thanks," he said. "This feels really good..." He grinned. Envy smiled.

"So, what had you out there in the cold, Ed?" he asked. "And what had you crying?" Edward's smile was wiped off clean in an instant and he looked back to his reflection in the light brown drink. He bit his lip.

"It's sort of embarrassing," he said in a low voice. Envy had to strain to hear him.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Ed. If that's what you're worried about." He tilted his head slightly. Edward didn't look up. Envy took the seat in front of him, trying to get the blonde's attention. Edward looked up and felt himself blushing. Envy seemed trustworthy. But he wasn't sure how he would take to the truth of his argument.

"I got into a fight with my dad," he admitted. "About why we moved."

Envy nodded lightly as he placed his mug on the table as he kept his eyes on him. "Your dad's work, right?" he asked and Edward bit his lower lip in apprehension.

"There were other circumstances that made my father take that decision," he whispered, like he was ashamed of his real self and wanted to hide it deep inside his heart. Yet, something told him he should trust Envy and let it all out before his chest started aching again. "Like... my sexuality."

Envy stood silent for some seconds as he analyzed Edward's word. He truly didn't expect it and it was shown on his facial expression. "You're gay?"

Edward's head shot up so quickly that he thought he had snapped his neck. Envy had asked the question so casually. Edward blushed and looked away so that he didn't have to meet Envy's eyes. "Um..." He gripped the handle of the mug.

"Hey, it's okay if you are," Envy said enthusiastically. "I know a lot of gay guys in our school. It's kind of obvious with them, but you... You don't peg me as gay. No offense, of course!" Edward looked up at him, surprised.

"Really? You're not, like, grossed out or anything?" he asked. Envy shook his head.

"I won't tell your secret if you don't tell mine," he whispered with a wink. Edward blushed and took a large sip of his hot chocolate, which was cooled down some since their conversation started. When he pulled the mug from his lips, Envy started laughing.

"W-what?" Edward asked as the green haired sin kept laughing. That made Ed frown. "What's so funny?"

"You got a nice mustache right there." He pointed right over Edward lips where there was, indeed, a hot chocolate mustache decorating his face. Edward blinked taking his hand quickly over his lips and noticed it blushing madly.

"Oh, damn," he whispered, cleaning his lips quickly with his palm and looking shyly back to Envy, and there's where he noticed that he was really a handsome person. Maybe Van Hohenheim made a mistake taking his family to that place. "How…? I mean, does anybody else know about your secret?"

"My brother, Greed, does," Envy said. "Mom figured it out, but she doesn't mention it often, and Dad's completely oblivious. But he and Mom are separated, so it doesn't matter anyways." He shrugged. "So, those two only know. And now you." Envy smirked. His eyes looked over the blonde, taking in every little detail of his face and hands. Edward felt himself blush.

"So, you're not going to tell anyone about my, uh, preference are you?" Edward asked worriedly. "If it got out around the school, I think my dad would literally have a heart attack and die."

"Ha!" Envy smirked. "I wish Greed would. He annoys me to hell." Envy took a large sip of his drink. Edward laughed. "By the way, is Alphonse the same as you?"

Edward looked at him and shook his head. "No, Alphonse is... he likes girls." Edward played with his fingers nervously. He felt slightly better, though, after having told Envy about his sexuality. No one outside his family knew about it, so telling someone he was unrelated to about it was like taking a brick off his chest.

"Well I recommend you to take care of your little brother's innocence, because there are tons of perverts at high school that love to bother the new guys," Envy said as he got closer to Edward, grabbing his chin and making those golden orbs stare at his violet eyes. "Perverts like me, of course."

Edward gulped, blushing madly, and brushed Envy's hand away from himself, stepping backwards and laughing nervously. "A-are you serious? Don't you dare to touch my brother!"

But then Envy chuckled at Ed's reaction and shook his head, raising both hands in the air demonstrating his innocence. "There are perverts at high school but I swear I am a good guy." He walked toward Edward and continued. "Besides, Alphonse is really not my type."

"Then…? Which type of… um… guys do you like?"

At this, Envy smirked. "The cute type," he said in a sultry tone, letting the words drip off his tongue. "The kind with big eyes and who think that they can protect themselves from someone stronger than them, but can't. Blondes are my favorite." He chewed on a fingernail. Edward felt himself blushing. There was something about Envy that drew him dangerously towards the strange boy. He couldn't help but want to lean over and see what he tasted like...

Edward squinted his eyes shut and shook his head firmly, trying to shake away the thoughts that had just occurred in his head.

Envy noticed Edward reactions and smiled to himself knowing that maybe he could take his chance. "Why are you blushing so randomly?" he asked, and Edward felt his shoulders getting tense at his question. "Feeling attracted to me already?"

The blonde's heart pounded hard against his chest and he couldn't help to hold his hand against it.

"W-what is wrong with you?" he asked quickly, trying to hide his blush by looking away and letting his bangs cover the evidence. "We just met today; don't play with me."

Envy smirked and stood from the table, leaning over it. "Why not?" he asked, gingerly touching Edward's face, causing him to darken the red hue and jerk away. "You're so cute."

"C-Cute?" Edward stuttered, biting his lip. He ducked his head. Envy liked cute guys. _I can _not_ be a cute guy!_, Edward thought to himself.

"I-I'm not cute!" he tried to argue but backed into the counter. He winced as the granite top dug into his back. "I-I should get back home soon. My parents will start worrying about me if I don't get back."

"Really? But we were just starting to have fun," Envy complained as he gave him a fake pout, which Edward thought it made the man look rather… innocent.

_Manipulative bastard_, Edward thought as he scratched his neck and looked away trying to rearrange his priorities and focus on getting back home soon. "Maybe I hate my old man but still I don't want mom or Alphonse getting worried just because of me."

With a sigh, Envy nodded and looked for his keys inside his pockets. "Well then, if you insist, maybe it is time to take you home."

Edward sighed with relief as Envy's feral stare disappeared and was replaced with what he thought was a normal expression. Envy called up to Pride to let him know that he would be gone for a few minutes and held the door open as Edward walked outside and followed Envy to his car. Once they were inside the small, compact vehicle, Edward felt more exposed to the boy than he did in the house. The car was, by all means, smaller, and Envy was only centimeters away. If he wished, Envy could take him to some dark part of the woods and have his way with Ed.

After Edward convinced himself that he was just too paranoid, he tried to start a conversation away from the topic of his sexuality.

"So, he said, "do you have any other siblings besides Greed and Pride?"

"Nah, my family is way too short and I'm ok with that," Envy told him as he drove the car peacefully in the lonely streets. "I tend to feel uncomfortable when there's noisy people around me. It stress me sometimes."

"That sounds extremely familiar to me," Edward chuckled as he felt like Envy was talking about him instead of himself. "I was a bit antisocial at my old high school, had few friends beside Alphonse, and it was rare to make me talk in classes."

Envy looked at Ed by the corner of his eye as he listened to the blond speak. "I always took a book and read it on my free time so I could avoid strange people who start talking to me."

"Oh, so did I. It got annoying, though, when people came up to me and asked what I was reading, what it was about, what was going on... I nearly hit a guy in the face with the book," Edward said with a laugh. Envy smiled, and Edward felt his heart leap up in his chest. Envy was already playing with him.

"Well, if we're lucky, we should have some classes together." Envy brushed hair out of his eyes. "If you need any help getting around the school, don't hesitate to ask me. I'll be willing to help you." Edward nodded politely towards him, but made a mental note to only go to Envy if he was really desperate.

When the car stopped his way, they were right in front of Edward's house, and Envy let out a sigh as he looked back to his shorter companion. "Here we are," he said as Edward took the seatbelt off and nodded. "Guess I'll see you later or, if I'm lucky, tomorrow."

Edward nodded as he opened the door of the car and looked back at Envy. "Thank you for… bringing me all the way back home"

"Hey, no problem," Envy replied and then smirked. "Like I could leave someone as cute as you alone on the streets a day like this. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got robbed."

"Stop calling me cute, damn it!"

Envy laughed as Edward punched his arm and rubbed his skin. Edward grinned and got out of the car, shooting him a wave before closing the door and jogging up the steps. Trisha was at the door as soon as he was and threw it open, grabbing him in a tight hug. Edward missed the hot chocolate and felt himself shake as Trisha pulled him inside. He glanced back at the road to see if Envy was watching him get hugged, but there was no sigh of the black car that had recently been in his snow-covered driveway. With a sigh, he walked past the kitchen where his father still sat at the table and all the way up the stairs to his room. Once he was inside the warm sanctuary, he fell over onto the mattress on the floor and heaved a sigh. That dark look in Envy's eyes never seemed to get out of his head, like it was permanently burned into his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Staring at the enormous building in front of him, Edward let out a sigh as he grabbed his little brother's hand and walked toward the stairs into that high school. The Longlake institute was the best public high school in that district, recognized for the goals their students accomplished and the best library in the entire continent of Canada. Edward couldn't help to feel unsure, worried if he could get used to this new way of life and feeling envy of Alphonse's relaxed smile.

"How come you're smiling?" Ed asked as they walked through the hallways of that foreign high school.

"It's exciting," Alphonse said, his cheeks beginning to hurt. "I'm not sure I can stop smiling! I can't wait to see what kind of classes we're going to have!"

"I can't wait to have a crack at that library," Edward said with a small laugh. "Do you think we have time before class? I'm just itching to open one of those books..." He rubbed his hands together, but Alphonse grabbed his elbow.

"Come on, Ed, we have to find our classes. You can look at the library later." Edward cried out in disappointment as Alphonse pulled him towards the main office.

Alphonse opened the main office's door and pulled his brother inside with him. The secretary looked right toward them and Edward knew this was his time to act like the real responsible older brother he was.

"Good morning, we're Edward and Alphonse Elric…," he started as he asked for their schedules. The secretary was nice and smiled at the two new students as she gave them all the information they needed. Edward gave his younger brother his schedule and sighed as he read his own. "Looks like we're not going to share classes like we did in our hometown."

"Maybe they have some kind of rule about it," Alphonse said as he thanked the secretary and they left. "My homeroom is rooms away from yours. We're not too far apart."

"Yeah, we aren't," Edward said with a grin. "Well, I'm off to Algebra B. I'll see you after school today, okay bro?" He pulled Alphonse into a one-armed hug.

"Good luck on your first day, Ed! Stay out of trouble." Alphonse gave his brother a stern look, poking his chest sharply. Edward made a promise not to get into any fights on his first day. With a final farewell to his younger sibling, Edward and Alphonse separated to their homerooms. Edward took a deep, calming breath to slow the heart pounding in his chest before opening the door and entering the classroom. Immediately, all eyes were on him.

The whispers began and Edward could feel his cheeks as he began looking for a free seat to take that first class. Sitting beside the window, he took his new notebook and pencil and placed it over his desk, traveling his finger tips on the cover as he tried to ignore everyone's eyes still over him.

"So he's the new student? Isn't he cute?" a girl said a few desks away.

"I heard his name is Edward, I've never seen him before…"

"Maybe his family just moved in."

"Awww, I hope he's single!"

_Of course I'm single_, he thought miserably. He was the only gay guy in the school, minus Envy of course. But instead of just playing the shy type, Edward acted on the advantage of having all the cute girls in the class looking at him. He caught eyes with a group of three girls and winked, smiling proudly as they giggled and turned away from him.

Two guys turned towards him and glared. Edward turned away, looking towards his desk with a large grin. He had made his place in the classroom, but that was going to change when they found out how big of a nerd he was. After all, he was taking advanced courses and looked to be the youngest one in the class.

The door opened and a blonde woman, who looked at her mid thirties, walked through the classroom and right toward her desk. Everybody went silent and Edward cleared his throat silently after he saw the teacher writing his name on the blackboard.

"We have a new student in our classroom." She started looking at each of her students until she find him. "Edward H. Elric?"

"Y-yes?" he gulped a bit nervously. That teacher looked quite strict and rude.

"I'm your teacher Riza Hawkeye, would you mind to introduce yourself to the class?"

Edward felt himself go pale as all of the students turned around and looked at him. He slid down in his seat, trying to make himself disappear. "Uh, hi," he muttered and regretted it when the girls squealed. He cleared his throat. Riza looked at him with an annoyed stare.

"Okay, well, now that we have that out of the way, take out your text books and your homework; we're going to go over it." She walked over to her desk. "Edward, I'll have to get you a text book soon; we've run out and I'll have to borrow some from the Mr. Falman. Remind me after class to get one from him."

Riza pulled out a small book and opened it up. Red writing was mixed in with the black print of the pages.

As the class continued, Edward kept trying to focus his attention on what his teacher was explaining, feeling a bit uneasy with the stares the others students gave him at his back. The topic from that class was something he already knew and that helped Ed to get a bit relaxed. When the bell rang, Edward stood up as quickly as he could and left the classroom looking for Alphonse; he wanted to see a familiar face at least.

"What's so interesting with being the new guy?" he complained walking through the halls full of students.

As Edward was looking around, he bumped into someone, grunting as he nearly fell backwards. He looked up to see a large, intimidating student turn towards him. The person was well-built, with dark hair and the same violet eyes as Envy. Edward felt his heart jump into his throat before he realized that this person wasn't Envy.

"Excuse me," he muttered sheepishly, ducking around the taller boy's side and quickly sprinting down the hallway. He found Alphonse opening his new locker and dashed to him. He was out of breath when he got to his little brother.

"Are you okay, Ed?" Alphonse asked worriedly.

"I hate this high school." Edward complained as he looked how the tall boy was looking at his way but he left, minding his own business, and the short blond couldn't help but sigh in relief. "I feel like if they don't get new students regularly because they keep staring at us!"

Alphonse looked at the people in the hall and shook his head. "Brother, don't blame them for being curious. Just relax and enjoy the day the best way you can."

"I'm trying, Al, I'm trying," Edward said with an exhausted sigh. He gave his brother an encouraging nod before heading off to his next class, which was upstairs. The teacher wasn't in the room when he arrived either, and he received stares once again.

"Yo! Ed!" Edward looked up from his feet. Envy was sitting near the back of the class, grinning and waving at him. Edward felt relieved to recognize at least one friendly face. He quickly moved to the back and grabbed an empty desk beside Envy. "Sweet! We have a class together. My luck seems to be getting better this year." Envy winked again.

Edward chuckled lightly as he placed his things on his desk and scratched the back of his neck with relief. "Same with me, I hated my first class," he let him know as everyone else in the room began taking their places. "It's so freaking bothersome to feel everyone staring at your face."

"Oh, don't be like that." Envy smirked wildly. "Enjoy being the main topic today; everyone's attention is placed on you. Use this power wisely and you might love it later."

Edward gave him a confused look and was about to say something when the door closed and the teacher walked in, rubbing bristles on his chin between his fingers. He smirked as his eyes landed on Edward. "Ah! There he is!" The teacher stalked over.

"Run for your life!" Envy hissed. But it was too late. The teacher came up beside Edward and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"So, this is our new student!" he announced, making the entire class turn towards him. "It's nice to see you've already found a friend. My name is Hughes. I'll be your teacher for History." He reached into his pocket and pulled something small and papery out of it. "Here! Have you seen my daughter? Her name is Elicia, and she's almost three years old! Isn't she just adorable in this sun dress?"

Edward glared over at Envy as he started snickering.

"She's… she's cute" Edward said as Hughes forced him to contemplate at the picture he brought. "I guess…"

"You guess?" Hughes chuckled as he patted Ed's head with his big hand. "Well, if you are a good boy, I might let you visit my home to meet her and make sure she's the prettiest, brightest and best girl in the entire world. Too bad you're too old for her."

"If only he knew your preferences…," Envy whispered, looking away from Ed as he smirked.

"Silence in the back," Edward growled as Hughes turned away from him and went to his lesson at the front of the class. Envy held his hands up in front of him, a guilty smile painting his face. He turned towards the board as Hughes went on explaining something to another student. Envy opened a binder and pulled out a few pages.

"We had to do a research paper," he explained to Edward's asking gaze. "You'll probably have to make it up for the grade. Or stand an hour of his doting." He passed his papers up to the person in front of him. "Hughes's class is actually kind of easy. And his tests are just memorization. You should be able to get past it if I can."

"Really?" Edward grinned. "I should be able to catch up in no time. I have no life outside of school, so I have plenty of time to do all this work." Envy stuck his bottom lip out in a fake pout.

"Well then, it looks like we'll have to change than soon."

Edward stared at Envy for a few seconds and then his eyebrows rose at the same time. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously, but then a shy and also small smile crossed his lips. "If you try to make me socialize, I can assure you it will be very hard to accomplish."

There were no eyes on them; no one noticed Edward was starting to feel attracted for Envy. He got a bit closer to the green haired teen at his side. "I think I told you yesterday…"

Edward smirked and Envy leaned back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head as to show off how the sweater he was wearing tightly wrapped around his muscled arms. He shot Edward a smirk as the younger teen's face flushed slightly at the sight. Edward turned quickly away from Envy, making him frown at the sudden loss of attention.

"Stop trying to look sexy," Edward grumbled low in his voice.

"So does that mean you think I'm sexy?"

"No." Edward answered quickly but then bit his lower lip and felt his cheeks getting hotter. "Well... maybe just a bit, but stop it," he added shyly.

Edward turned slowly toward Envy but his eyes never met; he managed to clear his throat.

Envy closed his eyes triumphantly and chuckled. "I can't stop it. It's not my fault you can't stand me."

"It's not my fault you're flirting with me," Edward answered quickly finally with his eyes on Envy.

"Well, is it working?" Envy asked smirking.

_Yes_, Edward thought, _oh Gods, yes, it's working_. But his mouth said otherwise, "No, it's not. You look like a damn fool." Envy pouted a little bit at his harsh remark, and then turned towards the board as Hughes raised his voice. Edward did likewise, not wanting to get into trouble on his first day. He averted his eyes as Hughes went on about a Revolutionary war.

Edward cast a quick glance at Envy. He wasn't even paying attention to Hughes's lesson; he was doodling in his notebook like the teacher wasn't even standing there.

Edward sighed and his hand went up to his cheek to his ear, brushing his golden bangs on the way. How could Envy get distracted with doodles in such an interesting class like this? Maybe he will never understand Envy or get anyone to understand his love of learning.

Getting all his attention on what Hughes was explaining, that class ended as quick as it started and Edward felt the urge to continue reading his history book as soon as he get back home.

He stood from his seat, at the same time as half of the students and looked down at Envy wondering where he was going to have lunch.

"Ah, finally! I thought it would never end," he said with a yawn. Hughes cleared his throat. Envy grinned sheepishly. "You know I love your class, Mr. Hughes." Hughes nodded and Envy quickly gathered his books together. He noticed Edward waiting on him. "What? Do you need to find a class?"

"Ah, well, yes and no," Edward said. "Um, I was wondering where you were going to have lunch? So far, you're the only person I know besides my brother. I feel it might be best to stick with people I know." At this, Envy smiled broadly.

"Oh, who do you have next?" Envy grabbed his schedule. "You have lunch with me; how pleasant. This year seems to be getting better and better!"

Edward felt pleased to find Envy so eager to be with him and, for that, Ed gave him a bright smile in return.

"I hope the food in the cafeteria is eatable, I'm starving to death," he admitted as he walked out the classroom with Envy by his side, guiding him toward the cafeteria.

"The food is ok, it could be better but at least it doesn't taste like plastic." Envy replied and then smirked sexily at Ed. "Besides, if you don't like it, you could eat me instead."

Edward stopped dead in his tracks at Envy's reply, face in a furious blush. Envy started laughing, taking Edward by the elbow and leading him into the cafeteria. It was a large room with at least twenty tables and students crowding around the line for food. Envy pulled him over to a table near the back and set his books underneath it.

"Greed's going to sit with us," he said. "You can meet him! He's kinda big and annoying, but you'll get used to him." Edward guessed that the larger boy he ran into in the hallway earlier in the day was Greed as Envy led him to the line.

"Yeah, I… um… I will," Edward replied as they got their food after a couple of minutes in the line. "Alphonse will join us too, I bet he'll be here in no time." He said looking around in the cafeteria and looking for his little brother to appear.

"Hmm?" Envy looked for Alphonse too but, without a warning, a bigger man wrapped his arms around him and hugged him so tightly that he could barely breathe.

"My little brother!" Greed greeted him while he laughed, enjoying the surprised look of Envy's face. "I bet you missed me, little bastard!"

"Damn you!" Envy growled. "Thanks for breaking what ribs I had left. Now they're all ground into powder." Envy rubbed his side as Greed plopped down beside him and helped himself to Envy's plate. Envy glared.

"Oh, hey. You're the kid that ran into me today. Thanks for that," he said blatantly. Envy gave Edward a look as the blonde boy stammered to catch himself.

"S-Sorry." He ducked his head. "I, uh, didn't mean to."

"You looked quite distracted," Greed replied as he stole a fried potato from Envy's food and he cleared his throat to continue talking. "I bet you had something interesting in mind you wanted to share with us."

"I-It's none of your business!" Edward replied as he kept blushing madly. "I mean…! Um… where are we going to sit?"

"Brother!" Alphonse voice echoed and Edward quickly looked back at him.

'Thank you, Alphonse!' he screamed in his head as his little brother took a seat at a table beside him. The group placed their plates on it and took the table.

"Oh, hey Envy!" the younger Elric greeted with a large smile. "Nice to see you again!" Envy waved.

"This big lummox is my older brother, Greed, by the way. If you feel your IQ slowly descend, feel free to step away." The two Elrics laughed as Greed pulled Envy into a headlock and Envy bit him.

"That's really funny," Greed said sarcastically as he and Envy kept battling in front of the Elric brothers. "Now now, you palm tree, you are as lazy as I am so shut up."

"Heh, I might be lazy but at least I finish my homework!"

"Um… guys, could we just… eat our food now?" Alphonse asked with a nervous smile. "Everyone's staring…"

Envy gave Alphonse a smirk. "Why blend in?" he asked. "Don't you just love the attention? People actually acknowledge your existence when you stand out." Greed rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to him. He's just an attention-whore," he teased. Envy glared as Edward started laughing. Just as he thought, everyone was looking towards their table, whispering to each other. There was a small sense of satisfaction of having everyone be aware of his presence.

Edward looked back at Envy and smiled at the green haired man. He didn't mind if everyone was staring at them; he suddenly just wanted to look at Envy's eyes for a bit longer.

"Right, brother?" Alphonse said and Edward blinked two times and looked back at Alphonse.

"W-what did you said, Al?" Edward asked as he blushed for being distracted.

Alphonse sighed. "I was just telling them that we are not used to this kind of attention."

"O-Oh, yeah. We're actually kind of not." He quickly looked to his food as Envy cocked an eyebrow at him. "We usually try to get the least amount of attention we can."

"Aw, that's a bummer." Envy slid his hand over and took Edward's as Greed's friends called him to another table. "You should try standing out more often."

Edward felt Envy's hand holding his and his heart's beat increased it speed. He placed his golden eyes on Envy's and squeezed his hand in reply while he nodded. "Maybe…," he said and Envy showed him a seductive grin. "Maybe we should try but… I'm OK if I got yours on me."

Alphonse looked right toward his brother and noticed _that_ look on his face; he knew what that mean and sighed silently with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**We apologize for the long wait! Syao was sick, I had finals, and we had trouble communicating for awhile. However, we managed to get the chapter out. Hope this makes up for the long wait!**

Edward felt himself shaking in his seat. The dread-locked teacher was a scary person. She was sick, supposedly, but she sure didn't show it. Mrs. Curtis was as mean as Riza but ten times worse. She actually _broke_ a textbook after getting angry with a student who, apparently, was just as new as Edward was. He didn't quite get her "subtle hints" to act right before she ripped the book in half and yelled at him. Edward made a mental note to stay on her good side.

"So! In the next class everyone should know chapter three by memory!" Izumi said with her arms folded over her breasts. "All of you will have a test! Was I clear?" The whole classroom replied a nervous "Yes, teacher!" just after the bell rang and the whole school day was over.

"Dismissed." That was what Izumi said as she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door firmly. Edward let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and took his left hand to his forehead.

"Damn, this last class will be my everyday's nightmare…"

Edward gathered his things together as the rest of the class did and quickly grabbed his bag, forgetting to close it. He raced out of the room and nearly collided with Greed again. He cursed to himself as Greed grabbed him in a headlock.

"Ha! Caught you this time!" Greed joked. "Thought you could get me, eh? Not this time!"

"Greed, I can't breathe," Edward said, trying to pry the older man's arm from his throat. "Could you please let go of me?"

Greed chuckled at Edward's begging and released the blond with two pats over his head. "You're so funny," he told Edward feeling amused. "I can see why Envy likes you that much."

"W-woah, what?" Edward asked as he began walking through the hallways with his heart beating hard against his chest. "I m-mean, I don't care!" He blushed madly without looking back at Greed, who couldn't stop laughing at how Ed was so easy to be teased.

"You care! You're blushing!" Greed continued. "Do you want me to cut off some of Envy's bangs and bring it secretly back to you so you can smell it? Don't worry! He has _lots_ of hair! He won't notice!"

Edward's face turned bright red and he punched Greed in the shoulder. The older just laughed. "That's creepy!" Edward yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! It was just a suggestion. I'm trying to be nice." Greed smirked as Edward slammed his knuckles into him again.

"You're not funny, Greed. Not funny at all." Edward turned away from him, blushing bright red. Mentally, he was dancing like an idiot. Envy _liked_ him! He felt his heart pounding just at the thought.

"Oh, Jesus! You can't be that mean to your brother-in-law!" Greed complained and covered with both hands where Edward had hit him; after the light pain disappeared, he started laughing again. He grabbed Edward from his shoulder and pulled him back into his chest. "I mean, normal girls could take this as a golden chance. I am a nice guy; I wouldn't tell Envy if you want me to give you one of his extra boxers or shirts."

"Stop it, Greed!" Edward blushed madly, struggling at Greed's grip. "What the fuck? You are a freaking pervert!"

"I'm hurt," Greed said teasingly, releasing the young boy. "You're so abusive. Just wait until I tell Envy."

"Tell me what?" Envy asked, appearing from behind Greed. Edward jumped and blushed, hoping that he hadn't heard any of their conversation. Greed grabbed his brother in a headlock.

"Why, nothing, brother!" He messed Envy's hair and the younger brother nearly had to bite him to get him to let go. Edward just laughed.

"Oh! That reminds me," he said, making both brothers stop their roughhousing. "You think you could help me catch up in history, Envy? The test is tomorrow, and Hughes is making me take it."

"Hmm? Woah, that man must be crazy," Envy said as Greed stood behind his younger brother and grabbed a small part of his hair, showing it back to Edward without Envy noticing and moving two of his fingers in the air as if they were scissors. He smiled evilly and Edward started to shake his head side to side to make him stop. The look on Edward's face was priceless.

"What?" Envy asked, turning his head as Greed released his hair and turned towards his older brother. He gave him a look. "Whatever you're doing or saying about me back there, stop it." Edward laughed and turned to his bag. He realized that it was open and checked inside. His history book was missing.

"Damn it," he growled, catching the brothers' attention. "I must have dropped it in Mrs. Curtis's room."

"Losing your book on your first day, tsk tsk," Greed folded his arms across his chest and sighed. "That's not a good way to start your semester."

"I didn't do it on purpose," Edward complained as he closed his bag and looked back to the hallway. "Be right back; gotta get it back!"

And the blond went running back to his room. "If you see Alphonse, let him know I won't take long!"

Once Edward turned the corner to Izumi's room, Greed nudged Envy, hard enough to nearly send him down the hallway. Envy turned back towards him with a growl.

"Go on. You know you want to," he said. "I'll find the younger brother and hold him up. Besides, knowing blondie, he might get himself lost." Envy gave his brother a look, stopped to think about it, and then jogged after Edward. Greed laughed to himself. "Little brothers. They're so predictable."

When Edward managed to get back his classroom, after some seconds of getting lost, the blond stepped inside with curiosity all over his face. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights and walked straight to his seat, looking for his book, which was not where he thought he left it.

"What…?" he asked himself as he got on his knees and searched for his book on the floor; he started to feel concerned. "Where the heck is it?"

Edward bent underneath the desk, looking around. When he didn't find it, he stood up, knocking his head against the bottom of the desk with a loud _crack_. He let out a stream of curse words and fell back onto his backside, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Stupid desk." He stood up and looked around the other desks without much luck.

"Did you find it?" Edward turned around towards the door. Envy entered the room, dropping his books to the floor. Edward shook his head.

"No, I didn't." He let out a big sigh. "Wonderful. My first day at my new school and I lose my book. I have such bad luck."

"That's not bad luck," Envy started as he offered his hand to Edward so he could stand up beside him. "It's a perfect excuse so you can borrow my book instead."

Edward blushed, standing just a few centimeters in front of Envy, and cleared his throat. "Well, i-it would be nice of you if you help me in that way…"

The blond could feel his cheeks burning in fever; having Envy that close made his heart beat madly against his chest. He got the courage and dared to look at him right into his purple's orbs. "And… you could help me as well with whatever I don't get."

"S-Sure," Edward stammered, willing his brain to not just blow out on him. "I-I'd be happy to help." _'Happy to help'?_, Edward thought to himself. _What are you, a school counselor? Get it together!_

Edward pulled his eyes from Envy's, trying not to blush and to push the urge to get closer to the back of his mind. But Envy placed a curled finger underneath his chin and made him look him in the eyes.

Edward gulped slowly and tried to control his blush. He caught Envy staring at his lips and then back to his golden eyes and got an idea of what might be happening inside the sin's mind. He felt something tickling against his tummy and opened his lips slightly when Envy smiled gently at him.

"What's wrong, Edward?" he asked in a whisper. "Your face is red."

"It's just… t-that…" the blond tried to calm down himself. "I… I think I…"

Envy chuckled, making Edward's heart flutter. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Envy asked lightly. Edward nodded slowly, making the older boy laugh.

"E-Er, I mean..." Edward averted his eyes to the floor, stomach twisting over itself. Envy leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly over Edward's heated cheeks, making him gasp. The blonde turned towards the older boy before letting his eyes slip shut and allowing Envy to fully kiss him. That tickling feeling in his stomach disappeared and turned into ecstasy as Envy's warm lips moved against his own.

Edward was shocked when he felt those lips against his, kissing him for the first time… transmitting into his body all the warmth Envy could have had. When Envy placed his hands on the blond's cheeks, Edward relaxed and closed his eyes slowly. He started to kiss Envy back and wrapped his arms around the sin's neck.

Envy smiled in the kiss as he felt how Edward had successfully fallen into his hands. He brought the blond closer against his chest and his tongue poked Ed's lips begging for the entrance.

Edward hesitated for a split second. But that hesitance was soon forgotten as Edward parted his lips. Envy turned his head to the side, deepening their contact, as his tongue slowly slid into Edward's mouth. The blonde felt his knees go weak and tightened his grip in Envy to keep from falling to the floor and looking like a fool. His heart was pounding in his ears. He didn't want their kiss to end. He wished he could stop time and just stand in Izumi's classroom with the older boy, wrapped in his arms and sharing a kiss with him. He moaned in the back of his throat as his and Envy's tongues twisted together.

Their hearts beating in bliss were the music of the moment; Envy tried to memorize each corner of the blond's mouth in order to remember that kiss as perfect as it was. His hand went down Edward's back, caressing it gently until he reached the end and his finger tips touched Ed's ass, making the blond jump in surprise almost breaking the kiss.

"Shh…," Envy whispered and gave him small butterfly kisses on his red lips.

"W-wait!" Edward said, pulling from Envy. "I think someone's coming." The older boy frowned but let Edward separate himself and turn away. Envy could hear it now, footsteps resounding in the hallway. Envy frowned at their kiss being interrupted and grimaced when a blonde-haired girl appeared in the doorway. She looked between the two boys.

"Um, you realize that Mrs. Curtis isn't on the school campus anymore, right?" she said sheepishly. "If you need something, though, I'd be more than happy to help you." Envy scoffed.

"We are… um… we are OK." Edward cleared his throat and scratched his neck as he chuckled nervously. She looked at Edward, silently noticing she hasn't seen him before. "Well, um… I just lost my book but we're looking for it."

"Oh, I see!" the girl said quickly, clapping her hands cheerfully together. "I will ask Mrs. Izumi, and if I find it, I will let you two know."

"Ah, that's… nice. Thank you." Edward smiled and offered her his hand to shake it. "I'm Edward Elric, pleased to meet you."

"Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you," she said, taking Edward's hand. She looked up at Envy. "And where do you think you're going, Envy? You have detention today for skipping class." Envy gave her a sour smile.

"Had to help a friend in need," he replied. "I couldn't possibly leave him without a history book. The old man is making him take the test tomorrow. How could I leave him unprepared?" Winry frowned.

"You're not funny. Get to Mrs. Hawkeye's room before she returns." Winry turned to Edward. "I hope I get to see you around, Edward. Bye." She waved with a smile and walked back towards the door. Envy flipped his middle finger towards her back and grabbed his stuff, muttering under his breath.

"Detention?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow as he questioned the green haired boy. "You got into detention? Are you a troublemaker or something?"

"I'm not a troublemaker, my classes are boring. That's all." Envy sighed as he let a yawn escape from his lips. "Besides, I was curious of your first day and couldn't miss a thing."

"I'm not your personal entertainer, you know." Edward frowned blushing slightly.

Envy smirked. "That's not what that kiss said," he replied in a sultry tone. Edward felt his face flame up and Envy laughed. "Come by my house later, and I'll help you study. See ya," he added as Edward opened his mouth to complain. The blonde didn't try to argue. He grabbed his books and headed the opposite way Envy was going. Alphonse was talking with Greed, which worried him deeply. He quickly jumped into the conversation.

"Well, I couldn't find my book," he said with a sad smile. "But a girl I just met said she'd get it back to me if she found it," he explained. Alphonse smiled.

"Losing your textbooks on your first day, Ed? That's not like you."

"Well, I think that moving to Canada has just fucked up my mind," Edward said as soon as Greed dared to break into the conversation.

"That's so mean, blaming Canada when my little brother is making a great effort for you to-!" Edward clapped his hand on Greed's mouth and interrupted whatever he wanted to say.

"Envy has nothing to do with this!"

Alphonse looked between the two, a confused smile on his face as he tried to get what was happening. Greed smirked underneath Edward's palm. Edward narrowed his eyes. "_No_-_thing_," he repeated to emphasize his words. Greed held his hands up and Edward removed his hands. "Also, I'll be going over to Envy's to study later. He's helping me for Hughes's test."

"Yeah, 'studying.'" Greed smirked as Edward growled.

"Silence in the background!"

Greed chuckled, enjoying how easy Edward was pissed by him, and raised his hands as he surrendered. Alphonse raised an eyebrow but then smiled calmly and nodded.

"It's ok, brother," he said. "Just let mom know and I bet everything will be fine with dad."

"Well then, please let Envy know I'll be there," Edward replied as he grabbed Alphonse's arm and pushed him through the hall. "See you later!"

"U-um Bye!" Alphonse added as both brothers walked away.

Greed sighed and scratched his chin for a second until a wide smirk crossed his lips. "Well, I guess my little palm tree is going to have fun this afternoon…"

* * *

Edward closed his book and slipped it into his backpack, zipping it shut so that his books wouldn't fall out like earlier today. He made sure it was closed securely before slinging it over his shoulder and leaving his half-packed room. Alphonse and his mother were cooking in the kitchen as he came downstairs. His mother noticed him putting his jacket on.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Um…" Edward started as he walked into the kitchen with his backpack on his shoulders and everything ready for his departure. "I kind of… made some plans already, mom."

Alphonse looked at his brother and showed him a small smile as he grabbed a fresh tomato and started cutting it into little pieces. "He'll study with Envy, our new friend."

"Oh, is that so…?"

"Yeah." Edward informed quickly. "I have a test tomorrow and he offered his help with the subject. We… might not take long."

Trisha smiled at Edward. "It's nice to know you've already made such a nice friend," she said, beaming. "Well, take as long as you need. I'll make a little extra just in case." Trisha walked over and kissed Edward on the cheek. "Good luck on your test."

"Thanks Mom." He blushed, even though the only person in the room was Alphonse. "See you later, Al!"

"Bye!" Alphonse waved at him as soon as Edward turned on his heels and hurried to the main door; it was just there where he heard that voice he just didn't wanted to hear.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Van Hohenheim asked him as he walked down the stairs. "You look in a hurry."

Edward hesitated, and Trisha fondled with the wooden spoon by the large stew pot. Hohenheim stared at his son as the blonde turned toward him, eyes cast downward. He kicked at the floor, hoping to avoid looking his father in the eye.

"I'm going over to a friend's house," he said. "I have a test tomorrow, and Envy is going to help me study for it."

"Envy?" Hohenheim asked as he raised an eyebrow, not liking his son's words, twisting them inside his mind and turning them into what they were not supposed to mean. "You just met him yesterday, boy."

"So, what?" Edward asked, controlling his tongue.

"So," the older man continued, "you're going to stay home tonight. Your mother has been slaving over a hot stove all day today, and you're not going to even stay home?"

"I have a _test_, you asshole!" Edward snapped, regretting it as his mother gasped. "I lost my book! Envy's just helping me study; that's all he's doing!" _And he's seducing me_, Edward added mentally.

Van went down the stairs, all the way toward Edward as he grabbed him from his chin and pushed the youngest blond against the wall. "And what's that test about?" he asked. "Your sexuality!"

"Van! Stop!" Trisha said as she hurried toward his husband and son, trying to end that battle.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Edward asked madly at his father. "Let me go! Damn you, homophobic!"

"BOYS!" Trisha exclaimed. "Enough, both of you!" She tore her husband's limp fingers from her son's shirt. After shooting Edward a glare for his outbursts, she turned to her husband. "Instead of being so against him, try being supportive!"

"Go ahead to Envy's," Alphonse told his brother. "Dad'll calm down later. Just go ahead before he stops you again."

Edward mouthed thanks to Alphonse before quickly and quietly slipped out the door.

The blond boy walked quickly through the streets with one hand over his forehead; he had problems controlling his breath. He couldn't even think straightly… but he only knew he hated his father so much.

Almost after leaving his house's street, he looked back at home and glared madly. "Hating me won't make me straight, you bastard!" He wished Van could hear him, but he only got a reply for the wind that began brushing his golden bangs.

He turned away from his house and tried to remember where he was running when he had had his fit. Envy's house, if he remembered, was just straight up the street. All he had to look for was the slick, black car in the driveway. He was glad that the snow had let up. Walking in a blizzard would not have been fun.

He found the house after a few more moments of walking. Edward felt self-conscious as he walked up the front porch.

"Hope… Envy has a damn heater inside…" he whispered to himself as he knocked three times while he shivered madly. "Damn cold, damn snow…!"

The door opened in that moment and Dante, Envy's mother, raised an eye brow as she heard Edward's curses slip from his mouth.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"E-Er, nothing." Edward ducked his head. "Um, I'm a classmate of Envy's... He invited me over to study for a test... Is he home?" Edward felt his cheeks flame up with embarrassment. Dante cocked a dark brow, pushing hair behind her ear.

"Oh, so you're the new student he keeps babbling on about," she mused. "How... quaint." She chuckled. "Yes, he's here. He's in his room. Just go up the stairs, it's the second door on your right." She side-stepped to let him inside.

Edward blushed lightly as he cleared his throat and walked inside as soon as she invited him in. "Thanks" he whispered and quickly adventured himself toward the second floor wishing to at least find the green haired boy just where Dante told him.

Knocking the second door, Edward bit his lower lip and waited for an answer.

There was a short silence before the door was opened, and Edward met with bright, violet eyes. Envy took only a second to comprehend he was there before his mouth pulled into a big grin.

"Ah, you came!" he exclaimed happily. "Come in. It's a bit messy, but you don't mind, do you?" He turned and walked back towards his bed. Edward stepped in, surprised.

"You call _this_ messy?" Edward marveled at how neat everything was. "My room looks like my closet exploded."

"Well, it is messy for me." Envy smirked as he closed the door behind Edward and hummed lightly. "You just moved and you tell me you have a messy room? Well that's something."

Edward blushed, gaining a chuckle from Envy as the blond took seat on his bed. "Shut up, I had problems with getting dressed this morning. It's so freaking cold out there."

"It's something you get used to," Envy said, sitting down on his bed. "It took me a while to get used to it myself, and I was born here!" He laughed. Edward grinned as well. "So, since you lost your book today, you can share with me. We're just going over this Revolution thing."

Envy patted the seat beside him on the bed. Edward hesitated for a moment before slipping his backpack off of his shoulder and taking the seat beside him.

"Yeah, I… think I remember a bit from today's class." Edward started as he then looked down to his foot feeling the urge to take his tennis off and cross his legs on the bed. "Um… mind if I throw my tennis shoes on the floor while we study?"

"Go ahead, my bed is your bed now." Envy smirked and Edward blushed at his words, taking his tennis shoes off and getting his legs crossed over the bed.

"So, what part do you want to go over first?" Envy asked, opening his book and leaning his shoulder against Edward's. The blond stiffened at the contact, feeling his heart beating erratically in his chest. Envy's chuckle resonated in his ears.

"What's wrong, Ed? Your face is beet-red."

"Y-you're… a bit too close…" The blonde mumbled looking away and feeling stupid for his own reactions. "I mean, it's too hot in here!"

A smirk spread in Envy's face and, loving to tease the short blond, he got himself even closer. Their foreheads were against each other and Edward gulped with his flushing cheeks making him look quite adorable. "It's that so?"

"E-er...well..." Edward struggled to find his words. Envy's smirk disappeared. He leaned even closer, their noses just brushing.

"Tell me, Ed, am I still too close?" he asked in a low voice. Edward gulped again.

"N-No."

"No? Then maybe I need to get closer..."

Edward felt his heart beating strongly against his chest, his golden orbs placed on Envy's lips willing to be kissed with passion. He didn't remember when he told his body to close his eyes but… he was ready, he felt he needed to get closer this time. He just wanted to taste Envy once again.

"Get… closer…" he whispered with his cherry lips begging to be kissed.

Envy's lips pulled back to reveal his white teeth. "Wish granted," he whispered, brushing Edward's lips before crashing them together, moving his lips like had just hours before in Izumi's classroom. Edward's hands acted on themselves, grabbing's Envy's sleeves in a death grip. The older replied by snaking his arms around Edward's waist. The book fell to the floor, forgotten.

_We have to study…_, Edward thought as he heard the book on the floor.

Just as he felt Envy's lips over his, Edward realized that they had just turned into the drug his body had looked for all this time. A soft moan was released from the golden haired boy as his hands pulled Envy closer to his body.

Maybe he was going to learn something that afternoon after all…


End file.
